Butters' Sick Addiction 3
by squeaken1
Summary: Butters is in Heaven, while Cartman is in Hell. Wanting to be reunited with his crush, Butters brings rise to the dead, causing another zombie infestation in South Park. ONE SHOT


**Butters****'**** Sick Addiction 3**

He had finally cracked. There was nothing left of his sanity. Butters had spent the past five years trying to be with Eric, but the fabrics of life itself wouldn't let him. Alcohol had killed the tubby brunette, and his messenger stopped talking to him. Now the little blond was trapped within the skies of Heaven, as far away as he possibly could be. It was the final straw. If he was going to get to his Eric, he had to stop at nothing to get there.

At first, there wasn't much Butters could do in Heaven. He searched the pure library and spoke with the other angels, but there was no information on a way to send him below. Eventually, the little blond learned to travel to Earth as a spirit. His ghost was capable of traveling wherever it pleased without any consequences. Best of all, no one could see him, unless he made himself visible. Finally, the little blond was adjusting to his new-found powers. It was all just perfect. Then, curiosity hit him.

One night, the spirit of the little blond was wandering in a graveyard. Many worn headstones stared at his face. They were all mocking him, especially the one encrypted "Eric T. Cartman." It was all a bad memory. But then, he thought of something. Could he possibly raise the dead? Could he cause the corpses within the ground to come out? That should cost him some points. Then he could be sent to the flaming pits of Hell.

Butters spent the next few weeks attempting it. Not much effort was needed to figure out how to pull the bodies out of the graves, but he still needed work. How could he turn them into zombies? He continued to work with transferring is energy into the lifeless bodies until finally, it worked.

Pulling out the body of a Jack Tenorman, the little blond watched as it moaned at him. A small smile curled upon his cheeks. He actually did it. But, would he be able to order Jack to do whatever he wanted? Testing his theory, Butters commanded the zombie with his best authoritative voice to lift his headstone and throw it across the graveyard. To his surprise it worked.

Excited, he tested it out on a few more graves. It was thrilling how well it was working. One by one, he kept rising the bodies from the dead. Some were so decayed, that they were nothing but skeletons. The only grave he refused to touch was that of Eric's. He was ready to unleash his chaos.

Butters sent the zombies into town, ordering them to attack the innocent folks. He laughed maniacally as they tore apart the once peaceful town. It was purely evil, yet amazing! Nothing could stand in his way! Nothing!

"Butters…" a deep, female voice growled from behind, causing the little blond to jump. He had forgotten he made himself visible for this thrilling moment. "You turned Kenny into a zombie…and had him attack me…you will pay."

The insane blond laughed. "Y-you can't possibly defeat a-a ghost!"

The woman, known as Luna, stared hard at Butters. "You forget, I am a witch and can do just about anything."

Swallowing hard, the insane blond jumped back. He was certainly in trouble. His mind raced with all his choices and he decided on his best choice: run. The little blond took off as fast as his ghostly body would take him, zipping around every corner. He commanded all of the zombies to go after the silver-haired witch, hoping for his safety. All would be brought back to normal, just as soon as he was able to go to Hell. He needed that special spot down below.

Butters forgot how powerful Luna was. She used her magic with ease to ward off the walking dead. It wasn't too long until she caught up with him. He was done for now. No matter where he hid that night, she found him. It was like a never-ending game of hide-n-seek. Revenge was a taste that she had foaming at her mouth, and it made her determined to stop the little blond one.

He was now cornered. Granted, Butters could fly through the walls, but he knew better. He had to face facts, it was the end for him. He had caused enough chaos throughout town. Buildings burned, the streets were covered in trash, and the air was full of screams. Now Luna stood before him with her wand in his face. It was time to accept his fate. Maybe he could find more havoc to cause later on.

"_Relinquere et nunquam revertetur!_" Luna shrieked a beam of light pouring out of her wand. The light wrapped itself around the insane blond, pulling him away from Earth. The world around him was closing in, becoming nothing but a brilliant white. "And _never_ return."

With Butters gone, all of the zombies dropped to the ground, lifeless. Anyone infected with the zombie's curse seemed to revert back to life. Luna and Kenny never heard from Butters from then on.

The little insane blond was sentenced before his ruler: God. They spoke for a long time, both on different pages. It didn't take Him long to realize that Butters would stop at nothing for Eric. He would never quit trying to get him back in his life. So, he left Butters in the pure white room, excusing himself to Hell. There, he spoke with Satan, discussing the fate of Butters. They both knew that Hell was his Heaven, but he couldn't continue to try and cause havoc. He needed to be punished, yet stopped from his monstrous ways.

God had no other choice.

Butters was sent to Hell that very night. Satan gave him the ultimate torture for a week. When all was done, Satan released Butters into his fiery kingdom. Butters was told that every other week, he would be locked up and put through the ultimate hell. When it was over, he could freely move about the underworld to his liking. The little blond was ecstatic.

He ran around the flame-filled world, hunting for his chubby brunette. He spent the first free week searching, but to no avail. Glumly, he went to his second week of torture, determined to find Eric on his second free week. However, it was a repeat of the first. This saddened him. Would he ever find Eric? Butters refused to give up hope.

Third time had to be the charm. When he had left his torture chamber, Eric was standing right there, directly in front of him. A dark glare filled his face, his arms crossed. A wide smile filled the insane blond's face, his heart racing. He had finally found Eric, after five years!

"E-Eric!" Butters blurted out, unable to control himself.

"I heard yew tried to start a zombie apocalypse up there to get to meh," Eric grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

Butters heart dropped as he nodded.

"Yew were so determined to get your way, yew intoxicated meh, killed Kinny, and destroyed South Park, no matter who yew hurt or got in your way…All just to get what yew want."

The little blond had to admit, be became a lunatic. "I-I….Eric.."

The brunette held up a hand, stopping the blond in his speech. "Yew finally grew a pair of balls, Butters. Congrats."

The blond raised an eyebrow. "H-huh?"

"I think bein' a total ass just to get what you want is pretty kewl." Eric smiled. "But that doesn't mean I like yew, yew little faggot." His facial expression darkened..

Smiling, the blond nodded. "I-I would've destroyed the en-entire universe just to see y-your face a-again…"

The two left together as friends. Of course, Eric did kick Butters' ass as he promised him in his original message to the insane blond. Butters would go through just about anything to be with the brunette, even if they didn't date. Just being in the presence of the amazing Eric Theodore Cartman was satisfying enough. Now that Butters was reunited with Eric, Hell would never be the same, but that's just how Butters liked it.

* * *

**It is finally over! Nothing more to write! I still like insane Butters. There will be no more of this series. It has ended. I give credit to LunaNaito for helping me with how Luna was going to get rid of Butters. I kinda like how the first one was extremely depressing, the second one was a little depressing, and this was has a happy ending. Yep.**


End file.
